killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Shock Trooper
Shock Troopers appear in Killzone: Liberation and Killzone 2. The shock troopers of the Helghast army are used to overwhelm and thin out entrenched positions by rushing in fast. They move in a zigzag pattern moving sideways and even rolling to avoid getting shot and are highly arrmoured for maximum mobility. As they get closer, they form more of a threat with their StA11 SMG or their knives. Killzone: Liberation Shock Troopers are a specialist breed of infantry deployed by the Helghan Empire. These Helghast were deployed once it became apparent for the need for assault infantry that could engage the enemy in close quarter combat. General Metrac reassigned a large numbers of the newly created Shock Trooper regiments to Vekta. They are equipped with LvP-18 5-Fox machine pistols to ensure that they quickly dispose of their foes in combat. Killzone 2 Shocktroopers come in three kinds: Regular, Advanced, and Elite. They all carry StA11 SMGs and rush their foes. For close quarters combat, they use M32 Knives. Analysis The Shock Trooper is lightly armored but makes up for this by being fast and evasive. They rarely seek cover, and instead will push forward and run to your position to overwhelm and flank you. They will often throw smoke grenades ahead of them to conceal their movements and make it hard for you to target them as well as roll and zig-zag to further increase their evasiveness. They carry the StA11 SMG which is deadly at close range where it achieves full power. When facing a group of Shock Troopers, it is best to stay back and seek cover. They will rush in allowing you to pick them off as they move forward. Fire in bursts or use grenades as they come towards you. They are very fast, so if they get close, don't hesitate to move to another location. If you get flanked, quickly draw your knife and run to the Shock Trooper. As you get close, he will put away his SMG and draw the knife and knife him fast before he can do the same to you. If you back away from him after he has drawn his knife, he will put the blade away and take a step back as he readies his gun once more. You can use this short delay in the action to open fire with your own gun to quickly take him out. When facing a single Shock Trooper, take the fight to him. Rush in quickly for a knife attack. As you run in, weave to the right and left to make yourself a hard target to hit. Alternatively, as you approach the Shock Trooper, use short bursts of gunfire to interrupt his attacks and stunlock him incapacitate and unable to return fire. The Shock Trooper typically comes in groups, so you'll have to kill the other Shock Troopers in the area before you get a chance at a fairly 1-on-1 confrontation. Intel Health: 50 Weapons: StA11 SMG, Smoke Grenade, M32 Combat Knife First Appearance: Blood Meridian: Dakurol Alley Trivia In the Killzone 2: Collector's Guide to Campaign and Warzone (Hardcover), the Shock Trooper and the Advanced Shock Trooper have their pictures switched. Interestingly enough, when you blow away the Shock Trooper's garrison cap, you will see that he in fact has hair (albeit it being "peach fuzz"), whereas normal Helghast soldiers are bald. Category:Helghast Category:Killzone 2 Category:Enemies Category:Killzone: Liberations